


There is  Nothing Lost

by rjwritergirl



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjwritergirl/pseuds/rjwritergirl
Summary: The beloved 17-year-old daughter of Colonel Brandon and Marianne has the world in her hand and is all grown up. After deciding to live life on her terms, fate intervenes and sends her a mysterious masked man at a Masquerade Ball. Unfortunately, it's a forbidden love. Determined to beat the odds, the star crossed lovers will learn an unforgettable lesson in love
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	There is  Nothing Lost

"Colonel" Christopher Brandon loved his daughter more than almost anything in the world. Despite popular opinion, (otherwise known as his sister-in-law, Elinor) he  _ did not  _ spoil Felicity. He merely treated his daughter like the princess that he knew her to be. When her cousin, Henry Ferrars, wrote and convinced her to accompany him to a Masquerade Ball in London, Colonel Brandon did the only thing he could: He agreed and told his daughter to get whatever clothes she would need for an extended visit to London.

They left early one morning a few days before the Ball. Felicity hugged her mother tightly. "Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

"I'm sure," Marianne responded gently. "I'm not feeling up to a trip to London just yet. We've got your season later this year; I'll be there then. Besides, you'll have much more fun without your old mother slowing you down."

"You could never slow me down, Mummy." Felicity contradicted. Marianne and Felicity were close, and Felicity had asked the same question several times over the past few days. It warmed Brandon's heart that his wife and daughter had that special bond, but a little time apart would do both of them some good. Felicity was seventeen – practically an adult now – and would have her first season in a few months.

The Colonel tried not to think about how his daughter might be engaged this time next year. He doubted that she would get engaged so soon since she had already told both him and Marianne that she wanted to marry for love. Both of her parents encouraged Felicity to wait until she found someone who truly cared for her. A couple of the young men in the neighboring estates had been making noises about courting Felicity, but the Brandon family made it clear that their only daughter would marry when she wanted to.

Brandon shook hands with Edward who spoke quietly, "We'll watch over Marianne while you're gone."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon. Felicity will likely spend more time in London than I." Most fathers didn't leave their daughters in a big city without familial supervision. But Henry was her older cousin and John Middleton would be there, and he trusted Felicity to not get into trouble.

As the carriage began its journey, Felicity waved frantically to her mother, Aunt, and Uncle until they turned in the road and could no longer see them. She pulled out the Ladies Magazine and flipped to the opening article. Brandon pulled out his newspaper and began to read. The trip was quiet for several hours. Felicity, however, was a good reader and had exhausted her magazine long before they were even halfway to London. Despite having to be convinced to come to the ball, she was now excited and the drive was soon filled with her chatter about whether or not she would meet Henry's friends; whether or not her best friend Alice was going to attend the ball, and if any of the other women were going to have dresses similar to hers.

"How much longer until we get to Uncle John's?" Felicity finally asked. Brandon lowered his newspaper and spoke after looking out the window.

"We should get there just after dinner," Brandon assured to calm his daughter's anxiousness. Felicity sighed, a bit frustrated, it wasn't even time for luncheon.

"Your mother asked the maids to pack you something to keep you entertained," Brandon said and motioned toward the small valise that had been placed in the carriage.

Felicity leaned over and opened the case, the first thing she noticed was a ball of yarn and a small hook.

"They know I hate crocheting; why did they pack this?" Felicity muttered as she set it aside on the seat. She dug around and came up with a book. She set it on her lap and pulled out a couple of other items before pulling out another book. "Lily must have packed this bag," she decided. She put everything but one book back in the case and buckled it before opening the book. The Colonel noticed that the book she chose was in Portuguese.

"You remember Portuguese?" he asked with faint surprise. Felicity nodded. She had traveled with her father to Portugal several years before and she'd learned some of the language while there. Felicity had a natural affinity to learning languages and was fluent in French, Latin, Greek, Spanish and she'd recently asked her father about getting a tutor to teach her Italian.

"Some." She flipped the book open, "One of the new maids speaks it fluently, and I want to make sure she can understand what I want if I need to speak with her, so I'm reviewing."

"How do you know so much about the maids?" Brandon asked with veiled curiosity. This was not the first time Felicity had mentioned – in her off-hand way – something regarding the maids.

Felicity looked up at him. "The maid who does my hair, Lily, she talks a lot about the other maids downstairs." She smiled slightly. "With Alice in London for now, it's nice to be able to talk with someone my age." She glanced back at her book. "Even if we are very different."

Brandon nodded. Somehow it didn't surprise him that she'd befriended one of the maids. Felicity had always been kind to everyone she'd encountered - even if they were in a very different station in life.

At half-past two, they stopped for a mid-day meal and were soon back on the road again.

Late that day, Felicity finally put her book aside, Brandon noticed that she was less than halfway through it. "Am I to stay with Uncle John after you go back home?"

"Since I will be in London so briefly, We will be staying at Uncle John's the entire time. It's no use to have our London house aired out and prepared if I am only going to be staying a few days."

Felicity nodded in agreement. "That makes sense."

The rest of the trip flew by and they were soon pulling up to John Middleton's stables. "Henry!" Felicity greeted her cousin. She tried to reach the handle of the carriage door so she could exit and throw herself into his arms. Twice she failed before pushing the latch down. She nearly tumbled out.

"Felicity." Henry helped her down from the carriage and they hugged. "John and Fanny are in town, I believe we may be forced to see them."

Felicity's shoulder's dropped, she did not like Fanny or John. "Please tell me Dorcas and Harry won't be with them," she pleaded.

"Embellishing a lie will not make it true, Felicity," Henry tried to comfort her. Felicity stepped away from the carriage and threw her father a pleading look. Brandon ignored it. He didn't like John or Fanny either, but they  _ were _ family so they would have to call on them.

"Uncle Colonel," Henry said, using the nickname he'd given Colonel Brandon years before.

Brandon grinned broadly as he shook the young man's hand. "Henry. How are your studies?"

"Very well..." Henry began to update the Colonel on his training to become a doctor, Felicity moved from the stables and went into the house. She knew she'd find Uncle John in the study.

"Felicity!" Uncle John struggled to get up from the chair and Felicity hid her concern. Uncle John hadn't moved this slow the last time she'd seen him at Christmas. Was anything wrong? "My dear girl, how have you been?"

Felicity smiled and began to update him on her life. She was interrupted, however, by the men coming in. Felicity tried not to look too frustrated.  _ Ladies don't look frustrated when someone interrupts them _ she remembered one of her nanny's telling her when she was a young child.

"Felicity was talking; let's let her finish first," Uncle John told her father. "Then you'll be next, Brandon." Uncle John was one of the few people who did not wish Felicity was born a boy. He cared for Felicity as if she were his own daughter, and if the story was to be believed, he'd cried when it was announced that she was a girl. Most men thought it a pity that Brandon did not have a son.

Felicity could tell it was difficult for Uncle John to stay standing, so she led him over to the settee and they both sat down.

"Last month, my best friend Alice left for London, and everything has been dreadfully boring since then." she began again. "I'm hoping to see her while I'm here," Felicity said. "May I invite her over for dinner next week?"

"She is welcome here, as are all of Henry's friends," Uncle John invited. "My home is your home, my dear Felicity."

Felicity hugged him and looked at Henry. "I'll need you to accompany me to her house to deliver the invitation."

"I told her earlier that you would be here late tonight," Henry replied. "I invited her to come by tomorrow afternoon."

Both Uncle John and Brandon turned to look at John, Felicity raised an eyebrow, "You met with her earlier?"

"She heard from a mutual acquaintance that you were attending the ball with me," Henry confessed. If Felicity hadn't known any better, she would have sworn her cousin was flustered, but he cleared his throat and continued speaking. "She was here this afternoon to inquire if you were in town yet."

Felicity nodded and the subject changed to their journey, recent politics, and Henry's studies. The topic of conversation did not particularly interest her, but Felicity stayed downstairs long enough that it wouldn't seem rude when she went up to bed.

Once upstairs, she wrote a quick letter to her mother outlining that she and Papa had gotten to London safely and were at Uncle John's house. She would send the letter in the morning. Exhausted from the long trip and the events awaiting her, Felicity snuggled under the covers of the large poster bed and tried to remember her prayers. But before she could murmur her request for blessings, her eyelids drooped twice, then she was fast asleep.


End file.
